2 folles chez les beaux mecs
by Mystick et saria
Summary: Ben c'est mystick et saria qui rendent visite auxx beaux gars de HP!!!
1. Default Chapter

Bon, je nous présente : Mystick (My) et Saria (Sa) et o rend visite à Sirius Disclaimer : Tout les perso (même Sirius :'( appartiennent à JKR (égoïste!) Mais l'histoire et notre état mental nous appartient!  
  
Pour ce premier chapitre, on a décidé de rendre visite à.  
  
Sa-Non mais tait-toi!  
  
My- Chut! On va se faire repérer!  
  
Sa-Da! On vient rendre visite à.  
  
My- SIRIUS!!!!!!!  
  
Sa-Chut Mystick!  
  
Toutes les personnes dans la prison d'Azkaban regardaient l'espèce de couloir d'où provenaient les voix.  
  
My- On va voir Sirius! On va voir Sirichou!  
  
Sa- Non mais tu vas te la fermer Mystick?  
  
My- Y'en ai pas question! Je vais enfin le voir! AAAAAAAAAAAA! IL EST LÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ!  
  
Sa- Tais-toi!  
  
My *S'évanouis sous le coup de l'émotion* *parle dans son évanouissement* Siriuuuuuuuuuus. Aime-moi Sirius!  
  
Sa - Mystick! FERME LA!  
  
My *se réveille* - AAAAAAAAAA! Un détraqueur! Eu. BOU!?  
  
Sa - Hum. Mystick! C'est pas en faisant BOU!? Qu'il va s'en aller!!  
  
My - OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII bon!  
  
Sa - Bah si tu y tiens! Ah salut Sirius! *se tourne vers sa cellule* Alors, quoi de neuf?  
  
My - SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS! JE T'AIME!  
  
Sa - Non mais! Attends ton tour! C'est moi qui lui parlais! Sirius, dis quelque chose!  
  
(sirius) - C'est qui cette folle?  
  
Sa - Hum. c'est Mystick! Et moi c'est Saria!  
  
(sirius) - D'accord. Vous me voulez quoi?  
  
Sa et My(Les deux) - On veut te connaître voyons!  
  
My - Et moi je veux t'aimer!  
  
Sa - Mystick!!! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte? *Tout gêner se met à se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre*  
  
My - Je dis la vérité moi!  
  
Sa - Moi aussi figure-toi! C'est vrai Sirius! On veut t'aimer! *fais un tit sourire craquant*  
  
(sirius) - Héhé!  
  
Sa - Mystick!!! Il a rit! IL A RIT! *saute sur place en tirant la manche de Mystick*  
  
My - C'EST À CAUSE DE MOI QU'IL A RIT!!! *capote elle aussi*  
  
(sirius) *les regarde très croche*  
  
Sa - Mystick! T'a pas l'impression que. c'est pas mal. silencieux?  
  
My - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ILS SONT DE RETOUR! eu. BOU!?  
  
Sa *s'évanouis*  
  
My *se cache dans les bras de Sirius*  
  
(sirius) - Non, c'est vraiment pas en faisant BOU!? Que tu vas les faire fuir! Fais donc quelque chose pour ton amie avant qu'un détraqueur l'attrape!  
  
My - eu. Spero Patronum!  
  
Une petit guedille argentée sortit de la baguette de Mystick et essaya de frapper le détraqueur.  
  
My - Ouf! Une chance qu'il était seul!  
  
(sirius) - Idiote!  
  
My *pleure*  
  
My - Il m'a traité d'idiote!  
  
Sa *toujours évanouie par terre, elle commence à s'ennuyer un peu*  
  
My *gifle Saria pour qu'elle se réveille*  
  
Sa *ouvre les yeux* - SIRIUS!!!!!  
  
(sirius) *lève les yeux au ciel* - Qu'ai-je fais?  
  
My - T'es née avec un corps de Dieu, alors endure!  
  
Sa - Ouais je t'approuve Mystick! *se met à chanter de sa plus belle voix* Vive Siriuuuuus.  
  
My *l'accompagne*  
  
Dans la prison, toutes les têtes se tournent vers la cellule de Sirius et hausse les épaules. Sirius se met à rougir fortement lorsque Mystick et Saria se mettent à chanter « ON T'AIME!!! » dans l'air de 'Aimer' de Roméo & Juliette.  
  
My - JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!  
  
(sirius) - Mon dieu! *met une main sur son front et fais semblant s'évanouir à la même manière qu'une vedette de cinéma*  
  
My - IL EST CONTENT!! IL EST CONTENT!!  
  
Sa - Hum. je crois pas Mystick!  
  
My - OUI BON! C'est trop d'émotions pour lui alors c'est pour ça qu'il s'est évanoui! *va lui faire le bouche-à-bouche*  
  
(sirius) - Suffit! Je me suis pas évanouie! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte?? *essaie de se relever*  
  
My - Mais sirichou, pourquoi étais-tu couché par terre alors? C'est trop d'émotion pour toi, avouuu!  
  
(sirius) - Hum. Oui! *tout gêner se relève et regarde son confrère de l'autre côté du couloir et hausse les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel*  
  
(sirius)- De vraie folle! Marmona-t'il  
  
Sa et My(Les deux filles) - FOLLE DE TOI!  
  
(sirius) *tout perdu* - Pourquoi. moi?  
  
My - Car tu es le plus sexy des mecs de la Terre! Et en plus, t'es un bad boy!  
  
(sirius) *tout impressionné* - Et d'ou vous me connaissez? Parce-que moi, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de deux folles raides dingue de moi..  
  
My - Y'en a plus que 2! Y'en a des centaines mon chou!  
  
(sirius) *encore plus impressionné* - Ah. oui? Qui donc?  
  
My - Nous 2, wingardium, leviosa, pheneatis, miss padfoot et des centaines d'autres!!!  
  
Sa - Même que Wingardium et Leviosa ont fait une statue de toi et elles dansent autour et chantant des paroles insensées! On te vénère, notre dieu! *se met à genou les bras tendus en avant*  
  
My - Tu es le meilleur Sirius, le dieu des dieux! Même Zeus ne t'arrive pas à la cheville!  
  
(sirius) *tout bouché, il ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort* -.  
  
My *en profite pour lui sauter dessus*  
  
Sa *imite Mystick et la pousse tout en profitant de la bouche ouverte de Sirius pour l'embrasser*  
  
My *repousse violemment Saria et reprend sa place*  
  
(sirius) *les tasse toutes les deux* - Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends!  
  
My - C'est ta bouche Sirius, c'était trop tentant.  
  
Sa *se met dos à lui pour étouffer son rire*  
  
(sirius) - Ouais, bon, c'est d'accord pour cette fois. Au juste, qui avait cette délicieuse gomme aux agrumes?  
  
My - MOI!!!!! Regarde! *ouvre la bouche pour lui montrer*  
  
Sa *s'écroule sur le sol et frappe par terre tellement elle rit*  
  
(sirius) - C'est toi??? T'en a d'autre?  
  
My - J'en ai toujours pour toi!  
  
Sa *carrément plier en deux* - Gentil. pour. moi. Mystick!  
  
My - Quoi?? T'en veux? À rire comme tu le fais, tu la recracherais aussitôt!  
  
Sa - Non, j'en veux pas! J'ai ma gomme à la pêche, et ça me suffit amplement! Au fait, je l'ai perdu! C'est pas toi qui l'as Sirius? *vient les yeux pleins d'eau tellement elle rit*  
  
(sirius) Non, mais de toute façon, je veux aux agrumes!  
  
Sa - Ouais, je vois!  
  
My *donne tout le paquet de gomme aux agrumes à Sirius avec un grand sourire*  
  
(sirius) - Woaw, merci Mystick!  
  
My *a les yeux pleins d'eau* - Il. m'a dit. MERCI!! Eu. je veux dire. de rien! *big cheese*  
  
Sa *toute sarcastique* - Il a apprit nos noms en plus! Pas si pire non!?!  
  
My *devient hystérique* - Il a apprit nos noms. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (cri de joie)  
  
Sa *se tourne vers Sirius* - Hum.  
  
(sirius) - .Sans commentaires.  
  
My *se calme un peu*  
  
My *complètement*  
  
Sa *encore sarcastique* - Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Mystick?  
  
My - Désolé, c'est l'émotion!  
  
(Pleins de détraqueur arrive avec le ministère de la magie. Il arrache le paquet de gomme à Sirius et s'approche des deux folles)  
  
My *fais des yeux méchants à celui qui a pris le paquet de gomme à Sirius* - redonnez-lui son paquet de goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommes! C'est son seul souvenir de moi! Pitié! *face tout cute en prime*  
  
(Le ministre) *tout méchant* - Il n'a rien à faire d'un paquet de gomme!  
  
*yeux noirs de Mystick et Sirius*  
  
(Le ministre) - Et ça suffit de déranger tous les prisonniers avec vos cri de pacotilles! Détraqueurs!! *fais un signe de la main au détraqueur*  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Sa *se fais emporter par les Détraqueur (Mystick aussi) parce qu'elle se débat trop pour rester auprès de LEUR beau Sirius* - NONNNNNNNNNNN! Vous êtes méchant! On n'a rien fait! SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!  
  
My - SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!! SAUVE-NOUS!!  
  
(sirius) *essaie de sortit de sa prison mais ne réussis qu'à se transformer en chien et se sauver*  
  
Sa (Voilà comment il s'est sauvé d'Azkaban!!!)  
  
My - LÂCHEUR!  
  
Sa - Mystick!! Il est libre!!! Et c'est grâce à nous!!! En plus, on va seulement se faire jeter dehors, on va sans doute le revoir, non!?! Au pire, on fera des recherche pour le retrouver, on voit pas des beaux gars comme lui à tous les coins de rues!!! On va le revoir, crois-moi!!! *fais un signe de tête qu'elle veut convainquant*  
  
My - Bon. D'accord. on va chez Remus??  
  
Sa - OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! On arrive Mumus d'amour! Un autre beau gars à voir! Mmmmmm. je sens qu'on va s'amuser, pas toi?  
  
My - Ouais! RENDEZ-VOUS AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : 2 folles à la pleine lune!!!  
  
Sa - Ouais à bientôt! On vous promet que le prochain chapitre sera aussi fou que celui-là! REVIEWS pleeeeeeeeeeease!  
  
Saria Xxx et Mystick, le tite petate bleue! 


	2. 2 folles à la pleine lune

Bon, je nous présente : Mystick (My) et Saria (Sa) et on rend visite, cette fois, a  
  
Remus!!  
  
Disclaimer : Tout les perso (même Sirius :'( appartiennent à JKR (égoïste!) Mais  
  
l'histoire et notre état mental nous appartient!  
  
  
  
Sa : Nous revoici avec le deuxième chapitre de nos folies!!!  
  
My : Promis, il est aussi fou que le premier!  
  
Sa : C'est parti! Deux folles à la pleine lune!!  
  
My : On va voir MUMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!!!!!! D'après  
  
toi, on est bientôt arrivé chez lui???  
  
Sa : Je sais pas!!! *Mine tout triste* Sans doute!!! On devrait peut- être trouver  
  
son adresse! T'avais pas dit que tu l'avais?  
  
My : Ah oui! C'est vrai! Ben au moins, on est dans la bonne place : Pré- au-lard!  
  
L'adresse c'est. 3440 rue des Gobelins baveux. Une grande maison brune et  
  
beige.  
  
Sa : *saute en tirant la manche de Mystick* C'est là! C'est là! Regarde!!!  
  
My : T'AS RAISON!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *se met à  
  
sauter avec Saria* On va cogner?  
  
Sa : C'est moi qui cogne! *court vers la porte* Toc toc toc!  
  
My : J'ai le choix debord! Pff! *rejoint Saria*  
  
Remus : Oui??  
  
My : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! C'EST LUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
  
Saria : Il a dit OUI en plus! Mystick, il a dit OUI!  
  
My : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Bonjour Re.. Re.. Remus! Nous  
  
sommes venus te voir car nous devons faire une fic ou nous allons rencontrer tout  
  
les beaux garçons des livres Harry Potter, et vous êtes le deuxième sur notre liste.  
  
Acceptez-vous de nous rencontrer? *perd son calme* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Remus : Hein?!?  
  
Saria : Oui oui c'est vrai! On n'ai aller voir Sirius en premier!  
  
Remus : Ah! C'est de vous dont il m'a parlé! Eu. Entrez?!?  
  
My : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IL VEUT QU'ON ENTRE!!!!!!!!  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Sa : *entre dans la maison avec un petit sourire* Viens Mystick!  
  
My : Merci Mumus! Eu.. Remus! *capote devant les jolies décorations*  
  
Remus : Mumus?  
  
My : Un petit surnom.. *face gênée*  
  
Remus : Je vois! *pas très à l'aise, regarde vers la fenêtre, fais une face  
  
découragée et regarde les deux folles*  
  
My : PATMOL EST ICI!!! PATMOL EST ICI!!!!!!! SARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Sa : Comment, Patmol est ici?  
  
Patmol : WOUF!!! *se sauve*  
  
My : Ben il est venu se cacher ici, souviens-toi!  
  
Sa : SIRIUUSSSS!!!!!!! *court après Patmol qui est rendu dehors*  
  
My : OUBLIE-PAS!!! Il faut rencontrer Mumus aujourd'hui! Et Sirius, tu l'as déjà  
  
frencher, des tonnes de filles ont envie de t'étriper, c'est pas assez..? AH PIS NON  
  
C'EST PAS ASSEZ!!! *court vers Patmol elle aussi*  
  
Sa : Il court vite dis donc!!! On retourne voir Mumus??  
  
My : *face déçue* Bon.. D'accord!  
  
Sa : Hey t'as oublier? On va le retrouver un jour Sirius!  
  
Remus : *lève les yeux au ciel* Pourquoi elles ne courent plus après lui!!  
  
Sa : *revient tout essoufflée dans la maison de Remus*  
  
My : As-tu des fauteuils Mumus? Je suis fatiguée, c'est qu'il court vite ce Patmol!  
  
Remus *les emmène au salon, leur montre de joli sofa, regarde vers la fenêtre d'un  
  
air découragé et s'assit loin des deux folles*  
  
My *s'assit juste a coté de Remus et lui fais des gros câlins.  
  
Sa *s'assit de l'autre coté de Remus et lui fait de gros câlin elle aussi* (note de  
  
Mystick : COPIEUSE!!!!!! Lol!)  
  
Remus *lève les yeux au ciel*  
  
My *perd le contrôle d'elle-même* MUMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!!  
  
JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!  
  
Sa : Hé Mystick! On chante, comme en prison?!?  
  
My : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! *se met ç chanter de sa  
  
mélodieuse voix*  
  
Sa *l'accompagne de sa si jolie voix*  
  
My : *toujours en chantant* On t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime Mumus on  
  
t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime!  
  
Remus : *découragé* Ce seras la même chanson à tout le monde?  
  
Sa : Mais non!  
  
My : Remus, ouvre la bouche! *sourire espiègle*  
  
Remus : Pourquoi?  
  
My : Ouvre la bouche, tu vas voir!  
  
Sa : Je te vois venir Mystick!  
  
My : *chuchote* Peut-être, mais lui non!  
  
Sa : Ça paraît qu'il est préoccupé non?!?  
  
Remus *pousse un grand soupir et ouvre la bouche*  
  
My *lui saute dessus et l'embrasse à pleine bouche*  
  
Sa *saute sur le dos de Mystick, la repousse violemment et prend sa place*  
  
Remus *se lève pour les faire tomber toutes les deux* MAIS QU'ES-CE QUI VOUS  
  
PREND???  
  
My : C'est pas de ma faute si tu m'as écouté!!! C'est  
  
troooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop me demander de me retenir!!!  
  
Sa : C'est ça!  
  
Remus : La pleine lune arrive, partez!  
  
My : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!  
  
Sa : Tu fou toi??? On n'a sûrement pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien! On reste,  
  
bon! *attrape la main de Remus et la serre fort fort*  
  
My : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Saria! *se tourne vers Mumus* On t'aime trop  
  
Mumus!!!  
  
Remus *soupir d'exaspération* PARTEZ!!!!!!  
  
Sa *L'embrasse sur la main* Non! On va se cacher, tu pourras pas nous faire  
  
partir!!! *l'embrasse encore sur la main*  
  
My *s'assit sur ses genou* *joue dans ses cheveux*  
  
Remus *regarde dehors* *sa face se fige* LA PLEINE LUNE ARRIVE!!! *se lève et  
  
fais tomber Mystick puis se met presque à hurler* PARTEZ MERDE!!!  
  
Sa *qui l'embrasse toujours* Voyons! Tu vas être trop sexy demain matin!!!!!  
  
J'imagine que c'est comme à la télévision! Après la pleine lune, tu vas être nu! *tite  
  
étoile s'illumine dans les yeux et un sourire complice pour Mystick*  
  
My *étoiles qui brillent dans les yeux* Mumus. nu!!  
  
Sa : mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Juste à y penser!!  
  
My : Moi je partirais jamais! Jamais!  
  
Sa : Moi non plus! JAMAIS!!! *prend la main de Mystick* Faudra nous tuer  
  
d'abords!!!  
  
Remus : En loup-garou, ce ne sera pas long!!  
  
Sa *regarde Mystick avec des yeux qui disent Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?*  
  
My *chuchote* On fait semblant de partir pis on reste dans le coin. demain matin,  
  
à 7 heures, il va redevenir humain, on va l'espionner!  
  
Sa *chuchote elle aussi* On ira acheter un appareil photo!!! Va falloir montrer ça  
  
aux autres!!! *tite étoiles qui reviennent dans ses yeux*  
  
My : J'ai le mien!!! *clin d'?il* Tsé je voulais des souvenir! Avec Sirichou aussi  
  
j'en ai!  
  
Sa *qui sourit* Ouais! Alors tu veux toujours nous jeter dehors Remus??  
  
Remus : J'ai pas le choix!  
  
Sa : Tu pourrais t'enfermer dans le sous-sol et nous laisser en haut! Tu risque pas  
  
de nous tuer! Et on sera discrète, tu va oublier qu'on est là! *regard suppliant*  
  
Remus : PARTEZ!!! *commence à se transformer*  
  
My : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *court vers la porte et se promet de revenir le  
  
lendemain à 7 heures*  
  
Sa *qui bouge pas* HEY!!!  
  
My : JE VEUX PAS QU'IL ME MORDE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IL EST DERRIÈRE  
  
TOI! *pense : grrr! Terriblement sexy!*  
  
Sa *se couche à plat ventre et essaie de se faire oublier* AU SECOURS MYSTICK!  
  
My : COURT IDIOTE!!!  
  
Sa *se lève et court vers la porte*  
  
My *ferme la porte derrière elles*  
  
Sa : oufffffffffffff!!!  
  
My : On va ou en attendant? *s'endort*  
  
Sa : Faut acheter un appareil photo! MYSTICK RÉVEIL! AAAH MYSTICK!!! SIRIUS  
  
FAIS UN STRIP TEASE!!!!!!  
  
My : *se réveille* SIRICHOU! AAGRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Mais je lai déjà l'appareil  
  
photo!  
  
Sa : T'aurais pu le dire! Ça te dit d'aller explorer le village?  
  
My : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Allons chercher Sirichou!  
  
*les deux folles se mettent en route*  
  
My : il est peut-être à la cabane hurlante.  
  
Sa *court vers la cabane toute délabrée*  
  
My *suit Saria* *s'endort à coté de la cabane*  
  
Sa *s'endort aussi. Tsé après avoir couru comme ça.*  
  
LE LENDEMAIN MATIN  
  
My : SARIA!!! IL EST 6 :45, allons chez Remus!  
  
Sa : *se réveille en sursaut* Nu. il est nu. vite!!! *se met à courir vers la  
  
maison de Remus en suppliant le ciel qu'il soit endormi dans son salon*  
  
My : *arrive avant Saria et prend 3 tonnes de photos* Dommage qu'il soit replié  
  
sur lui-même!  
  
Sa *saute sur place en silence* Bougeons-le! Bougeons-le! *en chuchotant*  
  
My : J'y vais! Je vais prendre des gros plans!!!!! *arrive pour le toucher, mais  
  
Remus se réveille!*  
  
Sa *à son grand désespoir* *fais une mine toute triste*  
  
My : *prend une photo et se sauve*  
  
Remus *entend le CLIK, se lève et voit juste Saria*  
  
GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *monte les escaliers en  
  
courant pour aller s'habiller*  
  
My : Niark Niark Niark! J'EN AI 3 DE PROCHE ET 6 DE LOIN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sa : Qui a pas bougé, la bouche grande ouverte* Jamais je me laverais les yeux!  
  
My : T'est pas sensé non plus! NOUILLE!  
  
Sa *bouche toujours grande ouverte* Parle-moi pas! Faut que j'imprime ce  
  
moment dans mon cerveau pour jamais l'oublier. t'as pris combien de photo déjà??  
  
My : 9 en tout! Dont 3 de proche! *saute tellement elle est contente*  
  
Sa : On devrait partir avant qu'il descende nous étriper!!!  
  
My : IL ARRIVE!!! VITE!! *pense : grrrrrrr! Ti boxer serré et T-shirt.  
  
grrrrrrrrrrrr!*  
  
Sa *court vers la porte*  
  
My *o_O* On est sensé partir idiote!!!  
  
Sa : Qu'est-ce que tu pense que je fais! Vite on va à Poudlard! C'est rempli de  
  
beaux gars là-bas!!!  
  
My : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! RENDEZ-VOUS AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE!!!!!!  
  
Sa : Deux folles dans les cachots! *un regard plein d'étoile tellement elle a hâte*  
  
My : Sevi!!! On arrive!!!  
  
Sa *qui pleure de joie* OUII! On arrive!!! *essuie ses larmes* Vient Mystick!  
  
Poudlard, c'est par là!!  
  
My *part en courant* *saute de joie* *gambade*  
  
Sa : Attends-moi!!! *part à courir* 


	3. 2 folles dans les cachots

Les présentation reste les même!! Mais J'ai laissé les noms pareils, alors hum. c'est ça!! Bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 3 Deux folles dans les cachots  
  
Mystick: Le troisième chapitre! Youppi!! On va voir SEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
  
Saria*Se met à chantée*On va voir sevirichou chéri!!!  
  
Mystick: sevi sevi seviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
*Arrive à Poudlard!!!*  
  
Mystick: c ou les cachots??? o_O  
  
Saria: Quelque part en bas!!!  
  
Saria: on pourrait demander à quelqu'un??  
  
Mystick: Tiens-y'a Drago qui passe! Demandons-lui!  
  
Saria: Hey mon beau Drago!! Tu veux nous dire ou sont les cachots???  
  
Drago: pourquoi je le ferais??  
  
Mystick: *face cute*  
  
Saria: parce qu'on n'ai deux folles qui tripe sur les beaux gars de Poudlard!! Et faut aller voir Severus Rogue!!!! On promet qu'on viendra te voir après Dracou!!!!!! Stp!!! *Face tout cute comme Mystick*  
  
Drago: Bon, mais c'est juste parce-que vous allez venir me voie après! *commence à expliqué*  
  
Saria: Attend peu!! Ta dit d'aller par la et descendre??? Pourquoi tu viens pas nous guider??  
  
Drago: *soupir* bon, d'accord! Mais restez toujours 10 pas derrière moi!  
  
Saria: pourquoi dix?? Ta peur qu'on te saute dessus??? *Sourire complice vers Mystick*  
  
Mystick: *clin d'?il complice* on te mangera pas tsé...  
  
Saria: Bien sur que non!! On n'ai pas comme ça ne Mystick?? *Lui redonne son Clin d'?il*  
  
Drago: JE VEUX PAS QU'ON SACHE QUE J'AIDE QUELQU'UN!!!  
  
Mystick: Nan! On n'est pas comme ça! Oh, et puis merde, on le fera après!  
  
Saria *Qui a pas compris* On feras quoi après???  
  
Mystick *se rapproche et chuchote* on va lui sauter dessus dans le prochain chapitre*  
  
Saria: *Chuchote elle aussi* ah oui d'accord, on va lui arracher son linge sur le dos???  
  
Mystick: oui!  
  
Drago: qu'est ce que vous radoter encore??  
  
Mystick: eu... rien du tout drago! Drago: okay! C'est la!! *Il pointe une porte au bout d'un corridor* Attention a vous, Potter la mis en colère!!  
  
Mystick: Merci du conseil!  
  
Mystick: *ouvre la porte*  
  
Saria: Ouh ouh!! Il y a quelqu'un?  
  
Severus: QUOI? !?  
  
Mystick: *chuchote* ou! Il est vraiment en colère!  
  
Saria: on vient voir tous les beaux gars de Poudlard!!  
  
Mystick: Et vous êtes sur notre liste!  
  
Severus: Vous n'êtes pas avec Saiji toujours???  
  
Saria: non non!! Nous sommes Mystick et Saria!!!!!!!! Deux grandes fans de vous!! *Sourire complice a Mystick*  
  
Saria: mais on connaît Saiji!!  
  
Mystick: Oui oui!  
  
Severus *sort de l'ombre*  
  
Mystick: *sourire complice a Saria*  
  
Mystick: Vous êtes encore plus beau que je pensais!  
  
Severus*Souris*Merci bien!  
  
Mystick: ce n'est que la vérité!  
  
Mystick *chuchote* IL A SOURIIIIIIT!  
  
Saria: *Chuchote elle aussi* Mystick si tu veux pas qu'il entendre cris pas!!! Voyons!! Chut... il s'approche!!  
  
Mystick: je criais pas! je chuchotais!  
  
Severus: que dites-vous-là?  
  
Mystick: *face gênée* rien du tout!  
  
Saria: on disait qu'on n'était ébloui par ta beauté!! *Sourire complice a mystick*  
  
Mystick: En pleins ça!!!!  
  
Severus: Hum... C'est bien, au moins vous vous contrôlez plus que Saiji!!!  
  
Mystick: *big cheese*  
  
Saria: c'est qu'on na pas encore commencer!!! *Sourire complice et un clin d'?il a mystick*  
  
Mystick: c'est vrai ça! *répond au sourire et clin d'?il de Saria*  
  
Mystick: On peut rester quand même?? *regard complice*  
  
Severus: J'y vois aucun problème!  
  
Saria: ouf on ce fait pas jeter dehors quand même!!!!! Oufffff!! *Souris*  
  
Mystick: *big cheese* MICIIIIIIIIII!  
  
Severus: Qui vous ont jetées dehors??? *Ses yeux lancent des éclairs! *  
  
Mystick: Mumus!  
  
Severus: Qui ça?  
  
Mystick: euu... Remus  
  
Severus: Remus Lupin le loup-garou?  
  
Mystick: oui  
  
Saria*Hoche la tette en silence*  
  
Severus: D'accord! Vous êtes aller chez lui quand ça?  
  
Mystick : hier soir...  
  
Saria: C'étais la pleine lune!! Et on la pris en photo tout nu!!!! Il était pas très content!! *Fait une face qui fait pitié mais en même temps qui retiens son fou rire*  
  
Mystick: Tais-toi!*retient son fou rire elle aussi*  
  
Severus: Ca ma l'air drôle!  
  
Mystick: Très!  
  
Saria: très!!! *Éclate de rire*  
  
Mystick: *pars a rire*  
  
Severus: D'accord...  
  
Mystick: vous voulez voir nos photos?  
  
Severus: Non-MERCI!!!  
  
Saria: il est temps de passer au chose sérieuse!  
  
Mystick: de le quitter tu veux dire!  
  
Saria: non non!!*Saute sur Severus! *  
  
Mystick: *saute sur lui et l'embrasse* *repousse Saria qui veut lui volet sa place*  
  
Saria: pousse violemment Mystick et embrasse Severus! *  
  
Mystick: *reprend sa place*  
  
*Bataille de filles qui commence*  
  
Severus *s'éloigne* *va au fond du cachot*  
  
Mystick *le voit et va sauter dessus*  
  
Mystick *rit de Saria qui continue à se battre seule*  
  
Saria: *Se met à courir et son sur le dos de Mystick!!! La jetant à terre! *  
  
Mystick: *a assez donner de bisou alors laisse Saria se battre avec son ombre et l'observe en riant*  
  
Saria: *Se lève et regard Mystick qui ris* Ta peur de te battre c'est ça en??? *Vole la baguette magique de Severus et lance le sort Pétrificus totalus!! Avant de sauter littéralement sur Severus! *  
  
*Mystick yeux noir*  
  
Saria: Désoler Mystick!! Faut parfois prendre les grand moyen!  
  
Mystick: *yeux qui lançent des éclairs*  
  
Saria *Reviens vers Mystick* C'est pas juste!! Et c'est supposer être un jeux!!!!!!!!!! Alors je te délivre à une condition!!! Que tu te venge pas d'accord??????  
  
Mystick *peut même pas parler à cause du sort*  
  
Saria *Qui s'en rend contre* Severus!! C'est quoi le contre sort???  
  
Severus: Finite incatatem  
  
Saria: *Lance le contre sort a Mystick*  
  
Mystick: je m'éloignais pour te laisser la place idiote!  
  
Saria: oups!!!! Pardon!!! *Face toute cute*  
  
Mystick *face fâchée* *grimace* *baboune* *tourne le dos*  
  
Saria: MYSSSSSSSTTTTIIIIIIIICCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!!!! Pouvais pas savoir moi quand tu riais de moi tsé!!!! *Tourne le dos aussi! *  
  
Mystick: *en profite que Saria regarde pas pour sauter sur Seviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*  
  
Saria: *Entend un "bouuummmmm" Se retourne et saute dans le tas*  
  
Mystick: *S'éloigne*  
  
Saria: *Remarque que Mystick s'est enlever! la regarde*  
  
Mystick: ben quoi! Je vais pas me battre pour l'avoir alors que je peux toujours revenir!  
  
Saria: c'est toi qui a sauter dessus en premier!! *S'éloigne elle aussi* Alors va s'y!!! Je te laisse la préoriter!!  
  
Mystick: calme toi avant, je suis sûre que tu vas revenir à l'attaque!  
  
Severus *en profite pour se cacher sous son bureau*  
  
Saria: *Remarque la soudaine disparition de Severus* HEY!!!!! ou il est passer???  
  
Mystick: sais pas! cherchons le!  
  
Saria: *Remarque un bout de cape noire qui sort traîne sur le plancher, la suit des yeux et voit Severus en tit bonhomme sous son bureau. Se relève, tapote l'épaule de Mystick qui cherchais du cote des bureau des élèves* Hey, je l'ai trouver!!  
  
Mystick: youppi!!!!! Il va falloir le surveiller maintenant! N'es-ce pas Sevi? *fais un grand sourire et imagine Severus attaché sur une chaise et elle qui l'embrasse*  
  
Severus: ...  
  
Mystick: RÉPOND QUAND JE TE PARLE mon n'amour  
  
Severus: *Remu pas, pense que personne la vu encore!!!*  
  
Mystick *va le prendre par l'oreille* RÉPOND QUAND JE TE PARLE!!!!  
  
Saria: Mystick quand même!!! c'est plus un enfant je te signal!  
  
Mystick: mais il agit comme si!  
  
Mystick: c'est trop tentant en plus!  
  
Saria: *Se met a rire!!!* Je crois pas qu'il a envie de coopérer!!!  
  
Mystick: c son probleme!  
  
Mystick: Mais il faut finir avec Sevi avant!  
  
Saria: bonne idée!!! *Se jette sur Severus que Mystick tien toujours par l'oreille!*  
  
Mystick *lâche l'oreille qui commence a être toute rouge*  
  
Severus: *Essais de s'en aller*  
  
Mystick *le rattrape*  
  
Mystick *l'embrasse à pleine bouche et l'envoie à Saria*  
  
Mystick: C'est Saiji qui va nous tuer!!!  
  
Saria: oh merde!! j'y avais pas penser!!! on ferais bien de déguerpir avant qu'elle n'arrive!!!!  
  
Mystick: T'inquiète! Elle est partie lui acheter un cadeau pour le remercier de "jouer" "sans résister" avec elle! Je crois que c'est des menottes...  
  
Severus *visage horrifié*  
  
Mystick * met un chiffon dans la bouche de Severus pour pas qu'il cris quand elles vont "jouer" avec lui*  
  
*La porte des cachots s'ouvre a la volée et Saiji entre avec un bouquet de rose et des menotte ainsi qu'une hache a coté sur son épaule*  
  
Saiji: QUOI?!? QUE FAITES-VOUS ICI?????????  
  
Mystick: *gêner* on "joue" avec lui, ça se voit pas?  
  
Saiji: *Frustrer!!* Ouais!! j'ai cru m'en rendre compte!! mais Severus est a moi!!!! Alors décamper!!!! *Lâche le bouquet et les menotte, prend la hache et la met prête a couper la tête de la première qui passe devant!!*  
  
Mystick: *face traumatisé* Mais! Mais! Mais tu es mon amie! Et les amies ça partage... non?!? Non? AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *court pour éviter un coup de hache*  
  
Saria: Saiji!!! non!!! attention aSeverus!! Non... non nnoooonnn pas moi!!!!!!!!!!!!! au secours Mystick!!!! *Se jette a terre pour éviter un coup de Hache*  
  
Mystick: COURT!!!  
  
Mystick: *monte les escaliers* COURT SARIA!!!  
  
Saria: *Se lève et court vers la sorti des cachots, ferme la porte derrière elle au moment ou Saiji y lançais  
  
Mystick: *court et sort du château* ouf! On a eu chaud! On iras pas voir Drago tout de suite, il y avait une réunion de ses fans tantôt dans les parages!  
  
Saria: Alors qui on va voir?  
  
Mystick: on se repose et ensuite on va voir Drago  
  
Saria: Très bonne idée!! Sincèrement, je suis pas prête de revoir Saiji dans cette rage!!!!! je me demande ce qu'elle va faire a Severus!!!! *Souris*  
  
Mystick: *part a rire* moi je m'en doute! T'as vu ses menottes! *crampé ben raide, tombe dans une pente sortie d'on ne sais ou et la descend en roulant, comme une enfant de 4 ans*  
  
Saria: *se met a rire elle aussi* Mystick attend moi!!! *Court en descendant la pente mais tombe et roule juste qu'an bas ou Mystick coucher a terre ris encore*  
  
Mystick: J'ai jamais autant ris!!!!!  
  
Saria: Ouais!! moi oui!!! *Ris encore* Ca vaux la peine de courir les beaux gars non????  
  
Mystick: OUAIS! Rendez vous au prochain chapitre: 2 folles au manoir Malefoy! et une petite note: Saiji n'a pas vraiment participée à la fic, nous avons inventé ce qu'elle dis! Elle ne sais même pas qu'elle est sensée y être lol!  
  
Saria: je dirais pas ça si je serais toi *ris!!* Elle le sais!! je lui ai demander la permission avant!! *Cramper ben dure!!*  
  
Mystick: *fais semblant d'être fâchée* Tu gâche tout!!!!!  
  
Saria: *Face d'excuse* Mais elle sais pas tout crois moi!!!!!!!  
  
Mystick: GRRRRR! *plus capable de se retenir, pars a rire*  
  
  
  
FIN !!!!  
  
Petite note sur Saiji : On n'a un peu exagérer en disant ça dans la fic, mais ça faisait plus drôle !!! Alors j'espère que tu nous pardonneras Saiji ! Et en passant, c'est nous qui avons complètement inventé tous ce qu'elle a pu dire dans la fic !!! 


End file.
